


Sherlock Season 5

by JellyPilla



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyPilla/pseuds/JellyPilla





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock and John were running down the streets of London, running after a criminal who had attacked Mrs Hudson, the criminal took a quick turn round a corner out of sight. They heard a gunshot follow. John panted “I didn’t see a gun on him,” a scream followed the gunshot. “No time to worry whether he had a gun or not, John.” Sherlock shouted. He also disappeared round the corner and then called out for John to come quickly. Sherlock had his hands clamped round a girl’s leg, she was bleeding out. The blood was still escaping through the small gaps between Sherlock’s fingers. John didn’t hesitate and yanked of his jacket, he wrapped it around the girl’s shoulders. She wasn’t even shaking. “Sherlock wrap your scarf around the wound, it will slow the bleeding more than your hands will,” Sherlock hesitated “What..? My scarf” The girl glared at Sherlock. 

“Yeah your scarf, Sherlock we don’t have time to worry whether you get blood on your scarf!” John explained, he pulled out his mobile phone and called the ambulance. Sherlock wrapped his scarf around the girl’s leg, and watched as the blood stained it. “Now my scarf is ruined,” He mumbled.  
“Well I’m sorry for bleeding all over your scarf, should I stop?” the girl sarcastically remarked. Sherlock pushed down on the wound a little more than needed, the girl let out a little scream. “What the hell?!”  
“What? I have to put pressure on the wound; otherwise you will bleed to death” The girl was about to answer back, “Hey! Hey you two stop bickering, the ambulance is going to be here soon.” John kneeled down and picked up the girl’s hand, “What’s your name?” she winced and replied “Jenny,”  
“Did you see a man run towards you before we came? If so did he shoot you?” Sherlock taking a bit more notice now, “Yeah I did see a man before you guys but he didn’t shoot me, the shooter must have been hidden cause I didn’t see anyone else.” She winced. The ambulance came soon after and two men carefully placed Jenny on a stretcher, and then slid her into the back of the ambulance. One of the emergency doctors asked Sherlock and John if they would like to come with Jenny to the hospital, “No sorry, we’re chasing a crim-” John cuts him of “Sherlock we have no idea where that guy went and we need to stay with Jenny. Yes we will come with you.” Sherlock glared at John then followed him into the ambulance. One of the emergency doctors yanked of Sherlock’s scarf and flung it to the side, Sherlock scowled at the doctor “Hey, be careful with my scarf!” Jenny had enough “Oh shut up, I’ll get you a new one!”  
When the ambulance arrived, Jenny was swarmed by a group of doctors and taken away. A chubby nurse approached John and Sherlock with some forms in her hand, “Um…could you please fill out some forms for your daughter?” John being rather surprised answered “Oh she’s not my daughter… But I’ll give you my phone number just in case and when she wakes up she can tell you her parent’s number.” He wrote down his number and Sherlock’s, though Sherlock did not notice. The nurse thanked him and waddled of.  
Sherlock and John got back to Sherlock’s flat; where Mrs Hudson was waiting for them. John walked over to Mrs Hudson and sat next to her on the sofa. “Hello Mrs Hudson, I’m so sorry but we didn’t catch the man who attacked you, we had to help a girl who got shot.” Mrs Hudson’s eyes sparked “Oh my, is she okay? What a poor soul, how old is she?”  
Sherlock glared at Mrs Hudson “Don’t worry about her, she’s fine. Now leave.” He turned away from them and sat down at his desk. Mrs Hudson, looking rather shocked, stood up ready to leave, when John grabbed hold of her arm and confronted Sherlock, “Hey, Sherlock she’s in shock. Come and sit back down,” She pushed his hand away and replied “Oh no I’m fine, it’s okay. I’ll leave you be.” Then she left. John turned to glare at Sherlock, “That was really rude Sherlock!” Sherlock didn’t even look up from his empty desk, “Oh what does it matter John? We didn’t even catch the guy…” He got quieter “and my necks cold.”  
John just stared for a second; he took in a deep breath “Wow. That was all because you don’t have your scarf? We can get you a new one.” He shook his head as Sherlock angrily replied “It won’t be the same John!”  
John soon left to go and be with Mary, so Sherlock was left alone. He considered questioning Mrs Hudson but thought against it. Instead he went to sleep.  
Early in the morning Sherlock got a very loud call from the Hospital asking for him to come and pick up Jenny, Sherlock was fuming and rang John to confront him. “WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUT MY NUMBER DOWN FOR JENNY’S CONTACTS?” Sherlock screamed down the phone. “Calm down Sherlock, I put my number down to, just in case she needed some help, and that she couldn’t tell the doctors her real parent’s number.”  
“Well clearly you put my number down instead so now I’ve been labelled dad, and why is that? Hum I don’t know. MAYBE BECAUSE YOU PUT MY BLOODY PHONE NUMBER DOWN WHEN I DIDN’T EVEN GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO!” He hung up the phone violently and stormed out of his bedroom in only his fluffy dressing gown, he grabbed a drink that had been on the table since the night before and drank it. Then he got a text from John saying that he will meet him at the doctors in half an hour, Sherlock just glared at the phone until it turned off. But he still rushed off to the hospital, of course still in his dressing gown.  
Sherlock arrived at the hospital, unwashed, with an evil glare in his eye. He spotted John loitering around the entrance of the hospital. John waved at Sherlock but instead of waving back Sherlock gave him the finger. As John walked over he said “Now was that really necessary?” Sherlock ignored him and angrily waltzed into the hospital. The receptionist greeted Sherlock and John with a massive sunny smile. “And how can I help you too?” She giggled. “Um… We’re here to pick up Jenny, she came in yesterday, and um she was shot.” John returned the smile.  
“Oh she doesn’t have a surname in my data bank, could you tell me her surname?” She smiled, John was about to answer when Sherlock butted in, “Holmes.” He glanced at John’s surprised face. “Thank you dear, you can go and see your daughter.” Her smile seemed to never move out of place.  
As John and Sherlock walked with a nurse to find Jenny, John asked Sherlock why he used his surname for Jenny’s. “Well John there’s a reason why she hasn’t told the doctors her real parents’ names and phone numbers, and I’m intrigued to find out, and it would be easier if I told them my surname so they would let me talk to her.”  
When they got to the ward Jenny was staying in the nurse directed them to her bed, then the nurse questioned Sherlock about why he was in a dressing gown. “I needed to see her as soon as possible, no time to change.” The nurse thought it was a come on so she winked at Sherlock and slid her number into his dressing gown pocket. John watched the nurse as she left, with a fixed scowl. “What the hell? Why is a man who isn’t washed, with messy hair and still in his dressing gown, hot?!”  
“Don’t question the logic of women, I’m telling you from a girl’s point of view and it still confuses me now.” Jenny giggled. Sherlock was staring and Jenny, “Why did you get the hospital to call me, I’m not your dad! Don’t you have parents?” Jenny just smirked at him “I do have parents but they kicked me out, I’ve been homeless for a long time now, and I needed you to come and pick me up so that I don’t get sent off to an orphanage,” she shivers “I’ve seen what those places are like… I would not fit in there, they’re all sad and I don’t feel like being sent off to live with people I don’t know.” Sherlock scowls “But you don’t know us, and you’re pretending I’m your dad,” he tightened his dressing gown, finds the piece of paper with the nurse’s phone number on it and threw it away. “The thing is, I trust you guys. I don’t know what it is but I trust you. And I promise that I’ll only stay with you guys until my leg gets better. Please!”  
“Oh no, you are defiantly not staying with me, you can go and stay with John but not me.” Sherlock glared at Jenny. “Sherlock you know she can’t stay with me and it would be good for you to have someone there, because I’m not going to be with you all the time anymore.” Sherlock scowls at John “It’s not good to have someone who isn’t even 20 yet!” Jenny looked at Sherlock “Please Sherlock, I promise I won’t get in the way of whatever you’re doing, I just need a place to stay till my leg gets better.”  
“No.” Sherlock looked away; a different nurse came over and asked if Jenny was ready to leave with her parents. Jenny held her breath, expecting Sherlock to say that he isn’t her dad and that she is supposed to go to an orphanage. “Yes I would love to take my darling daughter Jenny home, the house is so empty without my little Jenny, I just can’t believe someone would do this to her!” Sherlock even let out a tear. John, looking shocked, asked what they would have to do until they could take their “darling” Jenny home. “We just have to bandage her up then you can take her home.” The nurse smiled lovingly at John. He wrapped his arm around Jenny and said “You hear that hunny, just a few bandages and you can come back home!” Jenny giggled, “I can’t wait!”  
John helped Jenny up the stairs to Sherlock’s flat, “I can’t believe you did that, Sherly!” Sherlock opened the door violently, “Don’t ever call me Sherly; you will be staying in Johns old room.” Jenny winked at John, and whispered something in his ear. John burst out laughing but stopped abruptly when Sherlock spun round and stared him down. Sherlock looked Jenny up and down, “Do you have any clothes, because I don’t think you would want to walk around in hospital wear.” Jenny looked down at her clothes “I thought this colour really suited me,” She smiled sarcastically. Sherlock continued to stare at Jenny; he sighed loudly and walked into his flat. Sherlock disappeared into his room and the reappeared with some clothes, “These are mine, they won’t fit you but you can wear them for now.” He shoved them into John’s hands, seeing that Jenny wouldn’t be able to hold them. “You can get changed in John’s old room; he’ll show you the way.” Then Sherlock vanished into his room, Jenny glanced at John “So show me your room…” She giggled. John raised his eyebrow and showed her the way to his old room. He handed her Sherlock’s clothes and wondered back into the living room, where Sherlock was sitting all dressed and hair brushed. Sherlock didn’t look up from his laptop but simply pointed to the kitchen. “What?” John walked over to the kitchen confused, “I made coffee.” John looked surprised. “Wait…you made coffee? I wasn’t even gone long enough for you to make coffee.” Sherlock looked up at him, he sighed and walked over to the kitchen; he took hold of the kettle and poured the already boiled water into two cups. Then he picked them up, handed one to John and went to sit down where he was before. John stared at his coffee; he took a sip and nodded. “This is nice, since when did you know how to make coffee?” Sherlock glanced at John, then his eyes averted to Jenny who had just walked in. The clothes Sherlock had given Jenny were obviously too big but that wasn’t the reason Sherlock stared. “Where are your crutches?” He frowned. Jenny giggled and limped over to the sofa, “I don’t want to use them,” Sherlock looked rather confused. “But they were given to you to help your leg.”

“I don’t need them, I’ll be fine.” She smiled at both of them. John looked down at his coffee then looked at Jenny, he walked over to the entrance then stopped, put his coffee down and said he needed to go and tell Mary that everything is fine, then left. Sherlock glanced over at Jenny, scowled a bit then carried on looking at his laptop. Jenny started whistling, Sherlock’s face screwed up. “Could you stop?!” Sherlock snapped his head round to scowl at Jenny. Jenny smiled at him, and then giggled “Sorry Sherly, I’m just a bit bored.” Sherlock’s eyes seemed to light on fire when she called him “Sherly”. Before Sherlock could protest, Jenny got up with great difficulty and shuffled over to John’s old bedroom, Sherlock’s eyes followed her “Where are you going?” She smirked at him. “I need to get something…” She disappeared into John’s old room. Sherlock heard some fumbling and swearing then Jenny emerged from John’s old room with something behind her back. She waddled over to Sherlock’s desk and lay down his scarf, there was no blood on it anymore. “A little thank you for saving my life, and letting me live here… I asked a nurse to clean the blood of.” Jenny smiled at Sherlock but he was just staring at his scarf, he picked it up gently and felt the fabric. He brought it up to his nose to smell it, “Of course it’s not going to smell the same!” Jenny crossed her arms over her chest. Sherlock just smirked and quietly said thank you. “Huh?” Sherlock spoke up a bit, “Thank you.” He then looked down annoyed that he was thanking Jenny but shook it off quickly. Jenny was smirking “I guess you’re not used to saying thank you a lot,” She didn’t wait for a reply; instead she went and sat down on the sofa again. Sherlock had wrapped his scarf around his neck, and then continued to look at his computer.  
Police sirens blasted down the streets and stopped around Sherlock’s flat. “I think we may have a visitor,” Jenny giggled. There were loud steps followed by Greg Lestrade, he walked in and greeted Sherlock. He looked around and stopped when his eye caught Jenny’s, she waved at him. His eyes widened, he glanced back at Sherlock, “Um… there’s been a murder… who’s this?” he pointed at Jenny. Sherlock looked up from his laptop, looked over at Jenny and back at Greg. “Oh she’s just staying with me until her leg gets better, anyway about this murder, are you going to take me to it?” Sherlock stood up ready to leave. Jenny leaped up to, well as fast as she could with her leg, and asked if she could come with them. Sherlock glared at her, “No you can’t come with us… you might scream if you see a dead body.” He straightened out his jacket. Jenny smirked “We have a lot to learn about each other… but please can I come with you guys? Please?!” Sherlock refused, so Jenny hopped over to his mantel piece, “If you don’t let me come with you guys, I will have to move some things around…” She picked up an object and moved it to a different spot. Sherlock’s eyes twitched, “Put it back.”  
“Only if you let me come with you,” She smiled like a shark, and then reached out for a different object. But Sherlock stopped her before she could move it, “I can send you back as easily as I said you can stay,” Jenny first glared at him then smiled evilly “But John would never forgive you if you did.” She continued to move the other object, but Sherlock gave in with a sigh, “Fine you can come with us, but don’t say anything, don’t do anything and don’t whistle!” Jenny smirked and put back the object that she had moved and hopped over to the door with them. It was difficult for her to get down the stairs; she kept falling into Sherlock who just scowled at her.  
They got to the murder site and Sherlock was off investigating with Jenny trailing him. They were in a nearby park. Jenny mumbled “It’s cold.” She wrapped her arms around her body and shivered. Sherlock looked down at her “I can’t do much about that.” Sally Donovan approached them and confronted Jenny, “Who are you?” Jenny looked up at her, “Oh I’m Jenny, I’m here with Sherly.” She glanced up at Sherlock expecting a reaction but got none. Sally looked confused she then looked down at Jenny’s clothes. “Don’t you have anything that fits?” Jenny smirked “No these are Sherlock’s clothes, I arrived at Sherlock’s naked,” Sally’s eyes widened, Sherlock took notice then, he grabbed hold of Jenny’s shoulders and pulled her away to the side. “What the hell! You know you’re talking to a police officer!” Jenny’s teeth glistened in the cold morning sun, “I’m aware,”  
“Don’t ever say that to them because I could get sent to jail and you would be back on the streets,” Sherlock bent down “don’t talk to anyone here, okay?” Jenny locked into a stare down with him. Then she sighed and agreed. Sherlock stood up straight and went to look at the body, with Jenny trailing him again. When they got to the body Sherlock started investigating but first checked if Jenny was even slightly scared to see a boy’s dead body, but she didn’t even shiver. Jenny then noticed something, this annoyed Sherlock. “What?” She glanced at him then smirked “Look at that leaf.” She pointed to a ripped leaf; it seemed to have teeth marks on it. Sherlock analysed it, “Those aren’t animal teeth marks-” Jenny finished his sentence “It’s human teeth marks,” She smiled at him, then she carried on “Which means the boy must have thrown them at his attacker and it must have obviously gone into the attackers mouth because the teeth marks are too big for the boys, meaning that there is DNA on that leaf, so yeah I think we just found the killer.” Her smile widened but Sherlock had mixed feelings, he didn’t know whether to be happy that there is someone else who is almost as good as him or whether he should be mad that he didn’t find it first. No one had noticed them pondering over this leaf so Jenny said to Sherlock, “You can take the credit, I don’t want to steal your thunder.” This time when she smiled it almost seemed innocent. Sherlock looked confused for a second; he looked down at the leaf, put his gloves on and picked it up. He called out for Greg to come over. As Greg walked over, Sherlock kept checking if Jenny was okay with quick glances but she showed no emotion. Her eye caught his and she smiled her sharky smile.  
“What did you find Sherlock?”  
“This leaf, you see how there are teeth marks on it? Well those teeth marks are human and are way too big to be the boys meaning that whoever got this stuck in their mouth is our prime suspect.” Sherlock held up the leaf in pride. “Good job Sherlock, we will take it to forensics straight away.” Greg called for Anderson to come over and take the leaf, “A leaf? Really we’re relying on a leaf, wow we have really stooped low this week Sherlock.” Anderson was not impressed with Sherlock’s find but Jenny spoke up in Sherlock’s defence “I forgot, Sherlock doesn’t get paid and still seems to do a better job than someone who is motived to do his job,” Jenny’s shark smile pierced through Anderson’s confidence. Sherlock smirked at Anderson than realised that he didn’t tell Jenny that he wasn’t getting paid to do his job. He glanced down at Jenny suspecting her, he wanted to question her but couldn’t with all these people around. Anderson went bright red and rushed off with the leaf in a see through bag.Sherlock continued to investigate the boy’s body. He noted that the boy had bits of wood in the wound on his head; it was dry but still fresh. The boy’s clothes were scruffy and covered in mud, but the mud was older it had been there longer, meaning that the boy was playing before the attack. Sherlock realised that the boy was attacked by someone he knew because there was no struggle; the only hint of struggle were the leaves around his body. Sherlock was going to say that but Jenny said something first “Did the boy have a dad?” This caught Sherlock of guard. Greg, also quiet surprised, replied “Yeah, we notified him about an hour ago.” Jenny thought for a bit then stated that the father has something to do with the murder. This caught everyone of guard; they were all looking at her confused that she made such a statement. “What? I’ve dealt with these types of things before.” She didn’t smile this time she just seemed shocked that everyone was so surprised. “Who exactly did you say you are?” Greg glanced at Sherlock then back to Jenny, “I didn’t say I was anyone. But if you must know I was homeless for a while.” She looked up at Sherlock and smiled at him. Greg was more interested now; he questioned her on her parents. But Jenny didn’t have any sassy remarks to say about her parents, in fact she was a lot quieter then she had been before. Sherlock stopped the questioning quiet quickly seeing that Jenny was getting uncomfortable. In thanks she held his hand, Sherlock was confused at first and didn’t know what to do with himself but gave in to holding her hand, he even let out a small smile. “We’re going now, I want you to text me the fathers work details and home details.” Sherlock then pulled Jenny to the main road to catch a taxi. She was still clutching onto Sherlock’s hand when they were in the taxi, he considered pulling away but he kind of liked it. John was waiting for them outside; he jumped when he saw Jenny. She smiled and let go of Sherlock’s hand to let John help her up the stairs. Sherlock zoomed ahead in front, so John asked Jenny why she was holding his hand. “Well John I’m not too sure, it just kind of happened.” Her shark smile was pointing at John. “Oh… um where did you guys go?” Jenny pondered about whether she should tell him, knowing that he would most likely freak out if she told him the truth. But she wanted to see his reaction. “I just went to help Sherlock with a murder case, it was a boy. He looked about my age.” She was smirking, waiting for John to pop. John’s eye’s widened, he gasped “Sherlock took you to a murder sight?!” John started to move faster up the stairs, pretty much dragging Jenny behind him. He guided her to the sofa and helped her sit down, then confronted Sherlock. Jenny’s eyes sparked with excitement. “What the hell Sherlock! You don’t take a little girl to a murder site!” John shouted. Jenny pointed out that she wasn’t a little girl, then waved her hand to say that the fight can continue. Sherlock was already looking up where the father of the dead boy lived, not really taking any notice of John. “Huh? Oh right, well she wanted to come. I warned her, there wasn’t really anything else I could do.” John was scowling at Sherlock, “Look at her, she’s been shot. You could have just left her here. It’s not like she could follow!” He then apologized to Jenny, but she didn’t care. “She threatened to move my stuff. Anyway why are you really here, because if it’s about Mary coming over for dinner. It’s a no.” Sherlock glanced over at Jenny, expecting her to be amazed that he could tell what John was going to ask by just reading the signs of his body and clothes, but she showed no interest. As if she knew already. Though John on the other hand was interested how Sherlock knew that he was going to ask that. “How..?” “Well John, you have only come to visit me recently to ask about whether Mary can come over or whether I would like to come out with you and Mary. Also you’re wearing a nice shirt, most likely picked out by Mary, and a new jacket. Meaning that you wanted to ask me something that I wouldn’t agree on. So you wanted to look presentable thinking that it would change my mind. Really I have no idea why you thought that would change my mind.” Sherlock sighed and carried on “And there are other things, like you’ve done something new with your hair, and that smell! Really? I guess Mary picked it out for you. Don’t ever come into my flat smelling like that again.” John sniffed his jacket and replied that the smell if fine and that Sherlock is just being picky because it was Mary who picked it out for him. Then he begged him to let Mary come over and eat dinner with him and Jenny, though Jenny at this point had lost interest because the fight had finished. “She’s not coming over, that’s my final answer.” John stormed off in a huff. “I think you handled that amazingly…” Jenny sarcasm made Sherlock slam his hand on the table, she didn’t even flinch at the sound. “All I’m saying is that John feels bad that he hasn’t been able to spend time with you, and this is the only way he can spend time with you. So I think you should reconsider your answer.” She smiled at Sherlock, trying to act innocent. “I know that,” Sherlock grumbled. He got up and headed to the door. “You’re not leaving without me!” Jenny tried to get up quickly but she put too much pressure on her wounded leg, she fell with a slam and cried out. Sherlock spun round quickly and saw her on the floor, he ran to her side and helped her up. “This is why you need crutches.” She glared at him, then she felt her leg. It was bleeding, “Aw shi- crap, I’ve opened the wound!” Sherlock laid her down on the sofa and rushed into the kitchen. He came back with some plasters. “You’re going to have to pull up your trouser leg.” As Jenny pulled up her trouser leg, she mumbled something about scars. “Sorry but you’re going to have to speak up.” Sherlock’s sarcasm has become a habit now. “Don’t freak, but I have a few scars and I really don’t want to explain them.” She pulled the trouser leg up as high as it could go, and there were scars all over her leg. They seemed to cover her leg entirely, Sherlock’s eyes widened. He was holding the plaster, ready to put it on the wound but his hand was shaking. “Wha-” Jenny cut him off, “I told you not to say anything! I’m not going to tell you anything so just don’t fricking ask!” Sherlock ran his hand on the scars but Jenny hit it away, “You know what, I can put the flipping plasters on myself!” She grabbed them and tore away the bandaging to reveal the gunshot wound. She put the plasters on as quickly as possible and pulled down her trouser leg even quicker. Sherlock was still kneeling, still staring, not quite able to make sense of it. She slapped him that caught his attention; he grabbed his cheek, “What was that for?” It had gone red. She told him to stop staring and go to the boy’s father’s house to investigate him. “Don’t you want to come with me?” Sherlock was confused, he really didn’t like it, everything was so confusing about Jenny to him. It really annoyed him. “No I don’t want to; I think I should rest my leg.” She slowly got up and dragged herself to John’s old room. Sherlock knelt there for a while then picked himself up and headed out.

Sherlock got to the father’s house, but he was distracted he couldn’t focus on what the man was saying or read him. So in the end he just asked if they could continue their conversation tomorrow. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t focus, the only logical theory that he had was the fact he upset Jenny, but he didn’t understand why that bothered him so much. When he got back to his flat he realised that his laptop wasn’t in it usual place, in fact it wasn’t even in the living room. He went and checked on Jenny, and found her on his laptop. “How did you get into my laptop?” Jenny looked up at him, a little surprised, and clicked of a few sites. “Well I saw you writing your password in when I first got here.” Sherlock really didn’t like that, he glanced down at the laptop to see that she was only on google, not looking up anything just on google. “What were you doing?”  
“Oh nothing,” She turned off his laptop and handed it to him, then she asked when they could have dinner. “I was thinking maybe we could eat out, I suspect that you haven’t had any cooked food in a while.” Sherlock walked out with his laptop without waiting for a reply.  
There was a knock at the door, Sherlock just called out for whoever it was to come in. It was John, he looked like he was hiding something, he was sweating. Jenny overheard John talking to Sherlock and decided to come and join them. John ran over to help Jenny but she pushed him away. “What’s wrong?” John looked concerned. “Oh nothing,” she limped over to the sofa and sat in her usual spot. Loud footsteps seemed to echo around the flat as Mary emerged at the front door. Sherlock shot a glare at John. Though he tried not to make eye contact with Sherlock, “This is Mary, she’s my wife. Mary this is Jenny, she’s living with Sherlock. She’s the girl I was talking about.” Mary smiled at Jenny, but she could see the smile was fake. She also noticed that Mary had a plastic bag, she guessed it had food in it. Mary came and sat down next to Jenny, her eyes almost seemed sympathetic towards Jenny. She really hated that. “I’m so sorry you had to get caught up in all of this! I know a brilliant orphanage, it’s really nearby-” Jenny stopped her before she could carry on, “No, I don’t want to go anywhere near an orphanage, sorry but that’s just not where I belong.” Jenny kept eyeing the bag, she managed to get a look inside. It almost seemed like a pot of gold, Jenny could see so many different types of foods. She was pretty much drooling all over the place. Sherlock pulled John to the corner, “I told you not to bring Mary, I said I didn’t want her, and look who’s sitting on my sofa!” John scowled at him, “Sherlock, Mary is a part of my life now, and I want you to respect that. Anyway I didn’t bring her for you. Jenny has been on the streets for a while, I think she needs to talk to a woman you know about women stuff…” John looked down in shame. Sherlock just raised an eyebrow and told him that Jenny won’t like Mary. “How do you know that?” John was frowning at Sherlock, annoyed that he would think Jenny was like that. “John, Jenny isn’t the sweet innocent little homeless girl who you think she is, it’s quite surprising that you’ve made this image of her and you haven’t even spent any real time with her. No she’s different, the fact is I think that she may be a bit like me.” Sherlock was uncertain and John realised that, “You mean you don’t know whether she’s like you?” This time Sherlock was the one to look down in shame, “I don’t know what’s come over me, but I can’t figure out who she is, everything she does confuses me.” Jenny had overheard that comment and smirked at Sherlock, who in reply just glared at her. She called over to them “Hey guys, could stop having your mothers meeting and help make the food!” Mary stood up with her plastic bag and told everyone what was in it, “I’ve brought some small pizza’s and some fruit and veg, and for after dinner I got some ice cream,” Jenny was glowing, she couldn’t wait to eat. John and Mary made their way into the kitchen and started cooking.  
Jenny glanced over at Sherlock, who was just standing there pondering. “So… you really have no idea what I’m like?” she smirked. Sherlock came and sat down next to her on the sofa, “No I don’t,” he was reluctant to say it. “Well I can give you some credit because you were right, I am a bit like you, I can see through people’s disguises easily. But I don’t tell them I can, I just mess with their minds. It’s quite fun, you should try it.” Sherlock made a mental note that Jenny will say really weird things just for the reaction. “So when you said you arrived at my house naked to Sally, the police officer, you only said it to see what she would do?” Sherlock hated asking questions he didn’t know the answer to. “Yeah, the thing is when I was homeless I had nothing to do, I couldn’t play with other kids cause they would reject me. So seeing how people reacted was the only thing I could really enjoy, and I wasn’t the only one who did that though…” She looked down at her lap, she seemed as if she was going to cry. “There was someone else?” Sherlock pitied her. Though Jenny realised that he was being sympathetic and scowled at him, “I don’t need your sympathy, and yes there was someone else and he died.” Sherlock put his hand on Jenny’s shoulder to comfort her, but she pushed it away, “I told you I don’t need your sympathy.” Sherlock was going to ask another question but John came into the living room to tell them that dinner is going to be soon and that they should set the table. Sherlock stood up and held out his hand for Jenny but she got up on her own. He frowned then walked over to the dinner table. Mary looked over at Sherlock and frowned “Aren’t you going to get the knives and forks?” Sherlock pointed at a draw, Mary was a bit confused then she opened it and saw the knives and forks arranged messily. Some of the forks still had left over food on them, Mary’s face screwed up at the sight of them. Sherlock smirked at her reaction, Jenny whispered “See it’s fun,” She winked at him with a sharky grin. Mary laid the table and rich aromas filled the air, Jenny felt as if she was in heaven. As soon as she had her plate she wolfed it down, everyone just stared at her as she licked the plate clean, “Didn’t you have any lunch?” John looked concerned then he glared at Sherlock, “No, instead we went to investigate a murder.” Jenny helped herself to seconds. Mary was gobsmacked “What? Sherlock? You didn’t give her any food?!” Sherlock was a bit surprised at the sudden attack, he really wasn’t with it today. “It didn’t seem to cross my mind.” Mary ignored him and carried on, “And you took her to a bloody murder site?!” Jenny smirked a bit and replied in Sherlock’s defence, “Well technically it wasn’t that bloody… But I’m used to seeing those types of things.” Mary’s face was horrified, it made Jenny smile a bit. After that it got very awkward, no one said a word, they just ate.  
John and Mary left but they did take their time. Jenny was barely tired so she asked Sherlock whether they could do something, “I don’t have much for you to do.” Sherlock was already in the kitchen testing acids with certain materials. Jenny found the TV remote and started to fiddle with it, Sherlock could hear the tapping of buttons and got quite frustrated. “Are you going to use my TV remote, or break it?” Jenny replied, “I’m trying to figure out how to turn the TV on,” She found the button and turned it on with excitement. “Don’t you know how a TV remote works?” Jenny waved her hand at Sherlock and said, “Shh I’m trying to watch.” When she figured out how to change channels, she skipped through most of the channels until she found a channel that was showing a chick flick. She was very interested by this show, it kind of made her sad to see all the girls in school and what they were doing. She was envious of them. “Wow those girls are so mean!” she kept muttering things about the girls being mean to the main character and how the boys were hot. An hour went by and it was near the end of the show, the last scene was the prom seen. This really got to Jenny, “I wish I could’ve gone to prom…” she mumbled, Sherlock could barely hear her but he did and he glanced over at her to see that one little tear had escaped her eye. He was going to comfort her but remembered that she didn’t like that so he left her. He continued to play with acids, he really didn’t check the time so when he did it was around midnight, that’s when he considered going to sleep. As he packed away his things he went and checked on Jenny, who was asleep on the sofa. A smile covered his face as she snored very faintly, he pulled out his phone and took a picture and sent to John with the caption “Guess who’s tired.” He smiled down at his phone then realised what he had just done. “That’s weird… I should probably never do that again.” But he didn’t delete the photo. After that he picked Jenny up and carried her into John’s old room. Then he went into his room with his laptop. He got changed into his dressing gown and looked through the web history, when he saw that Jenny was looking up how to spell, spelt really badly, he was confused for a second. Then he looked further and saw other wed searches for learning. “What… She doesn’t know how to write or spell?” Sherlock decided to go to sleep after seeing that, but knowing that it would just keep him up all night. So he lay there staring at the ceiling. There was a loud scream, it filled the empty flat. Sherlock jumped up and ran into were Jenny was staying, he saw her tossing and turning, screaming her lungs out though she was asleep. Sherlock started shaking her trying to wake her up, as her eyes opened she put her hand on her mouth, “I’m so sorry…” She then burst into tears. Sherlock sat next to her, hugging her as she cried and stroking her head. They stayed there like that for a while, with Jenny huddled up next to Sherlock crying and with him holding her, then they both fell asleep like that.

John came over early the next day, he first checked whether Sherlock was in his room but got no luck. Being slightly confused, he then decided to check in his old room to find Jenny and Sherlock hugging each other while fast asleep. He stood there for a while with a little grin on his face then he woke Sherlock up. As Sherlock’s eye’s flickered open he mumbled, “What are you doing here John..?” He then realised that he was hugging Jenny in front of John and quickly jumped up, this caused Jenny to wake up to. She moaned, mornings really weren’t her thing. John, still with a cheeky grin, said that he wanted to apologize for telling Mary she was allowed to come over even though Sherlock said he didn’t want her, and to also ask Jenny if she wanted to go shopping with her to buy some clothes that would fit. “But… but case, I want to help with the case!” Jenny was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Sherlock looked down at her and suggested that she should get some clothes that fitted her before she went questioning people. “So you’ll wait for me? I’m sure clothes shopping won’t take that long, right?” John and Sherlock looked at each other and smirked, “What..?” Jenny pulled herself out of her bed and sleepily walked over to the door, but she fell due to the wound in her leg. Sherlock caught her and recommend her to use her crutches. She refused and waddled into the living room. “Was she alright?” John looked concerned, Sherlock looked down at his feet and said that she screamed in the middle of the night so he went to comfort her. John asked whether he knew why she screamed but he didn’t. “Well are you going to ask?” Sherlock glared at him, instead of replying he just ignored him and followed Jenny into the living room. John was a bit confused and also followed them into the living room. “Do you guys need any breakfast?” John was already in the kitchen ready to make some food, when Sherlock came in after him, picked up some stale bread took a bite out of it then gave the rest to Jenny, who happily finished it. “Right, well… um I guess you guys don’t want me to make you breakfast…”  
“Sorry John but I have to go and talk to a dead boy’s dad.” Sherlock ran into his room to get changed. “Yeah sorry John but I’ve got a date with your wife.” Jenny giggled and ran into Sherlock’s room to. John was quite confused why Jenny ran into Sherlock’s room, he guessed she was going to get changed but why not in his old room?  
Jenny hopped into Sherlock’s room just as Sherlock had taken his top off, “Oh sorry…” She looked away and giggled, Sherlock glared at her, “What do you want?” She sniggered, “I need some clothes for today… I mean I could just wear these ones but I kind of slept in them.” Sherlock was confused “Weren’t you homeless, surely wearing the same clothes for long periods of time doesn’t bother you?” Jenny raised one eyebrow at him, “Just because I was homeless doesn’t mean I didn’t change what I wore each day, god I have standards , I would steal clothes of peoples washing lines.” This time Sherlock was the one to raise an eyebrow, “Wow, I didn’t realise how much of a criminal you are.” He then walked over to his dresser and pulled out some more clothes and handed them to Jenny. As she walked out of Sherlock’s room she got a weird stare from John, “What were you doing..?” Jenny looked down at the clothes Sherlock had given her then looked back a John, she thought for a second whether she should be sassy or tell him the truth, “Well John, I’ve got myself a part time job; stealing Sherlock’s clothes, basically he gives me his clothes then I wear them!” She let a really fake smile shape it’s way on her face. John frowned then he got a text from Mary asking whether Jenny is coming with her to go shopping, he replied with a yes, then he looked up to scold Jenny but she was already gone. Sherlock appeared wearing new clothes and asked John if he wanted to come and investigate that dead boy’s dad, without thinking John agreed. “Well that’s settled then, hey Jenny! Hurry up!” Sherlock shouted at Jenny just as she came out in his baggy clothing. “I’ll call Mary, give me a sec,” John wandered off into the corridor, so Jenny and Sherlock were left staring at each other. Sherlock walked over to Jenny and straightened out the top she was wearing, she just raised an eyebrow, “Really? It’s way too big to bother straightening.” Sherlock just continued, he even got a hair brush and attempted to brush her hair but she punched him in the stomach. “I don’t need you to look after me,” She frowned, Sherlock was bent over holding his stomach and groaning, “Wow you’re such a girl! I didn’t even punch you that hard!” John walked in on Sherlock moaning and asked him what was wrong, “She-She punched me!” Sherlock sat down and John frowned at Jenny, “What? I told him that I don’t need looking after! It’s his fault!” John just shook his head at Jenny and said that Mary will be here soon. So they decided to all sit down on the sofa. “Do you need anything, Sherlock?” John asked while patting him on the back. Sherlock shook his head and mumbled someone about him feeling sick. “Oh stop being a baby! I’ve had worse injuries than you and I didn’t cry!” Jenny was annoyed of how much a baby Sherlock was being, but Sherlock had stopped whinnying and John had stopped comforting him just to stare at Jenny. She realised that they were staring at her and told them to stop. “Wha-what kind of injuries..?” John was hesitant to ask, Jenny shot a glare at him, “Worse than Sherlock’s.” She refused to say anymore.  
Mary arrived and took Jenny of to go shopping, Jenny had a fixed on smile. It was definitely fake but Mary wasn’t bothered by it. As they left Mrs Hudson came in and asked if everything was okay with the new girl. As if it was rehearsed Sherlock and John both said she’s fine and got up to leave, Mrs Hudson was very confused so she decided to go back into her flat. The two took a taxi to the dead boy’s dad’s house but they were deadly silent on the way, it had become a bit awkward between them now that John wasn’t spending that much time with him. When they got there Sherlock started investigating and realised that the dad was definitely the killer, the thing was that Sherlock couldn’t get his head round was how easy it was. As if it was set up, as if everything was planned. He told John how he knew it was him and as always John was amazed that Sherlock could deduct all of that, but it something kept nagging at him. He didn’t understand why it was so easy. They obviously called the police and the dad had to do a DNA test against the leaf but Sherlock knew it would turn out positive. Though Sherlock did realise that the dad was scared and not because he was going to be sent to jail for murdering his son, no there was something else. He saw that the dad kept looking at a building as if someone was watching him. So being Sherlock he decided to investigate the building, with John coming along for the ride. “What’s wrong Sherlock, we caught the killer.” John was confused that Sherlock continued to investigate, “John isn’t it obvious? This was way too easy, it almost seemed set up, the dad kept looking over at this building when he was talking to us and when he was getting taken away. He didn’t even deny being the killer, he just handed himself to the police.” Sherlock got to the building to find that it was abandoned, the front door wasn’t even locked. “Maybe the dad felt bad for what he did and wanted to serve the consciences,” John walked into the building then realised that Sherlock had stopped to stare at him. “What?” Sherlock pretended not to hear that and carried on into the building. There were about 10 floors, but all the doors were locked apart from one right at the top. Sherlock was hesitant to open it but after a few seconds he swung it open. There was a piece of paper on the floor, it had a picture of some flames and a smiley face stuck to it. Sherlock whispered “Moriarty” as he picked up the piece of paper, there was something written in it, “I really want to meet Jenny, will you introduce me to her?” Sherlock tore up the piece of paper viciously then threw it on the ground and stood on it. “Is Jenny safe with Mary?” Sherlock grabbed hold of John’s shoulders and shook him, John was surprised, he hadn’t seen what was on the piece of paper, “Yeah… Mary will keep her safe, what’s wrong Sherlock?” Sherlock shook his head and said that nothing was wrong, he stormed out of the building and back onto the streets. John hurried after him, they both got into a taxi again and headed back to Sherlock’s flat.

They waited there for an hour or two, Sherlock was getting bored really quickly so he decided to write some music. John looked up from just staring aimlessly at the ground and questioned him, “Why are you writing music, and why does it almost sound like pop?” Sherlock ignored the question and asked one of his own, “Do you think you could teach Jenny?” This question caught John off guard, his eyebrows squished together in all the confusion. “Teach her what?” John hadn’t really noticed how close Jenny and Sherlock were getting, even though they haven’t been around each other for very long. “You know, your doctor stuff.” John raised an eyebrow, “My doctor stuff?” Sherlock nodded, “Yeah, she needs to learn how to stop a wound from bleeding and stuff, you know doctor stuff.” John smirked and replied, “You really have grown fond of Jenny, haven’t you?” Sherlock frowned, “I don’t think that was what I was asking you, John.” John crossed his arms over his chest and smiled a cheeky smile, “Oh go on, admit it! You like Jenny!” Sherlock shot a glare at John, “I’m not admitting to anything. Anyway that type of information would be useful for a girl her age.” John was about to answer back in his smirk but Jenny barged into the room. They both looked up at her, she was wearing a tight long sleeved grey top with dark blue jeans but that wasn’t what caught their eye. There was a bright purple streak flowing through her freshly cut dark brown hair. There were even hints of makeup but it had been smudged off quickly. She was scowling while holding two large plastic bags filled with clothing, she stormed off into John’s old bedroom and slammed the door. John and Sherlock both glanced at one another, “What was that all about?” John got up to check were Mary was, she was pulling herself up the stairs lugging another two large plastic bags filled with clothing. “Did you see the hair?!” Sherlock was cracking up. Mary shot an evil glare at Sherlock, “What’s wrong with it?” She dumped the bags on the floor and flopped onto the sofa. Mrs Hudson had wondered in, ready to make coffee. “What happened?!” Sherlock couldn’t help but giggle. Just as Sherlock was giggling Jenny stormed back into the room and slapped Sherlock then ran out again. Sherlock grabbed hold of his cheek, “What the hell Jenny?!” He was about to run into her room but Mary caught his arm, “Don’t go in.” She sat him down and drank the coffee that Mrs Hudson had made, “She was not happy, I guess you already know that. But the thing is her mood changed completely when she saw a group of girls around her age. She seemed as if she was trying to hide from them. I don’t know what was going on but it really bugged her. But of course I’m an idiot so I try to talk to these girls, I ask them what is in fashion now and whether they could help Jenny with clothes shopping. They took her away, I could see them from a distance in the shop, but all I could see were the girls laughing. I don’t know what happened.” Mary looked down at her lap, and whispered, “It’s all my fault.” John pattered her on the back and reassured her it wasn’t. “What’s your fault, getting girls to take her shopping and possibly humiliating her. I don’t see how that’s your fault. She knows how to handle herself, no this is something else.” Sherlock was thinking intently.  
After John and Mary had finished their coffees they both left. Just as they left Jenny decided to show herself, she sat down in front of Sherlock and stared at him. Though he was somewhere deep in his mind palace. After a while he realised that Jenny was staring at him, he waved Mrs Hudson away and met Jenny’s gaze. “What happened?” Jenny looked down at her lap, she sighed and replied, “Those girls, they were mean but I didn’t care about that. No it was the fact that they assumed that Mary was my mum. I mean it’s difficult to explain… but well the thought of my mum kind of sent a signal for me to go into hiding. It threw me off, and I hated that. Oh and also I hate the fact that Mary is using me as her flipping Barbie doll!” The last comment made Sherlock giggle. “Don’t worry Jenny, there is always something that throws people of. It’s not always a bad thing though, you can learn what your weaknesses are and use them to crush your enemies.” He smiled sympathetically at her, but she didn’t scowl at him for being sympathetic, “But my weaknesses are my enemies.” She wiped away a tear before it could escalate and limped off into John’s old room. Sherlock considered following her but thought it would be best to leave her for now. Sherlock spent the rest of the day trying to find an interesting case but got no luck. It was early evening when Jenny reappeared from John’s old room, she asked about dinner. “I was thinking that maybe we could eat out.” Sherlock was really bored and any excuse to get out of the house and do something he would take. So he picked up his coat and helped Jenny down the stairs. Just as they got to the ground floor Jenny pushed him away and limped out onto the streets. Sherlock waved out his hand and a taxi stopped for them.  
They got to this little restaurant, nothing fancy. There were little lights scattered around the room with candles placed evenly in the middle of each table. No one greeted them or offered them a table, they just simply walked over to a little table and took a seat. They were sitting opposite each other, it had got a bit awkward because no one was coming over to ask for their order so Jenny asked, “Did Mary have a child?” Sherlock was surprised at the sudden interest she had with Mary, obviously Jenny was like him so she noticed a lot more than the normal person but he didn’t expect this. Then again it was difficult for him to expect Jenny to say something normal. “Yes, but the baby died before it was born.” Sherlock glanced down at the menu and asked what Jenny wanted. She went bright red, “Um… could you um explain what these foods are..?” She got quieter as she finished her sentence. Sherlock didn’t know what to say so he explained what the different types of food that was being offered. He watched Jenny’s reaction carefully, expecting her to say someone about she was just joking and that she knew what was on the menu, but she didn’t. “Well um could I have some chips and a drink of coca cola… if that’s not too much money.” Sherlock reassured her that it didn’t cost that much money. A waiter came over and asked what they were going to have, Sherlock told the waiter Jenny’s order and his then thanked him. “Well isn’t this fancy,” Jenny sighed and let out a little smile. “Well clearly you haven’t been to very many restaurants.” Sherlock was looking around deducing what others were doing and what they had done because he was really bored. Jenny raised an eyebrow, “Of course I haven’t been to very many restaurants! I usually hung around fast food places.” She followed his gaze, he was staring at this woman. She was dressed in a very fancy dress, elegant flower patterns were wrapped around it, she had blood red lipstick on with dark eye shadow. She caught Sherlock’s gaze and winked at him. Jenny smirked, “I’m not going to be your wingman.” Sherlock frowned at her, “I wasn’t planning on asking her out, she’s already out on a date. No there’s something else, I…”Sherlock was about to get up when someone came through the door, Moriarty…

Moriarty lent down and kissed the woman on the cheek, then he turned round and smirked at Sherlock. His eyes widened and he told Jenny to go to the bathroom. Jenny frowned, “What’s wrong with him? Did he steal your date or something, cause if I was your date I would let him steal me.” Her sharky smile showed its self again, she winked at Moriarty, who winked back. “Jenny you don’t want to be here. Go to the bathroom now!” Sherlock grabbed hold of Jenny’s hand and looked her in the eyes, he whispered, “This is my enemy, he will hurt you. Run.” This time Jenny’s eyes widened, she tried to get up quickly but the wound to her leg stopped her from rushing of into the bathroom. Moriarty had already waltzed over in his black tux. He placed his hand on Jenny’s shoulder, forcing her not to stand up. “Oh hi there Sherlock, long time no see. Who’s this I wonder?” He looked down at Jenny, who was glaring at him. “What’s your name, sweetie?” He pulled another chair from a different table and took a seat. Jenny was about to reply but Sherlock butted in, “None of your business, what do you want?” Moriarty tutted at Sherlock, “That was rude, Sherly. Let the little lady speak.” He smiled like a hyena. “My name is Jenny, what is yours?” Jenny was keeping her cool. “I’m glad you asked, Jenny, My name is Jim. I’m really close friends with Sherlock here. What’s your relationship with him. You look a bit young for a date.” He giggled. But Jenny is the one who giggles and plays with others minds, “I’m glad you asked-” She got cut off again by Sherlock, “She’s a cousin of mine, I’m looking after her until her family gets back together.” He glanced over at Jenny, hoping that the fact he didn’t say parents that she wouldn’t mind so much. “Wow, Sherlock you are being rude today.” Moriarty’s hand was still on Jenny’s shoulder, she pulled it off gently and said she needed to go to the toilet. But Moriarty grabbed hold of her wrist before she could go, he had a small cutter in his hand and he squished it down on her flesh, cutting a mark into it. A bit of blood trickled down her wrist but she didn’t flinch. She was just staring into the cold dead eyes of Moriarty. His face was straight but once he had finished he let out a innocent smile, well as innocent as he could get. “Make sure you open the windows wide enough, it will take a lot of effort to drag your leg out.” She smiled sarcastically at him, he let go of her hand and she waddled off. She didn’t bother checking her wound until she was in the bathroom. It was a smiley face engraved into her skin, blood still trickled out leaving a little stain on her new top. She found a window and smashed it, instead of being careful, and climbed out.   
Sherlock was staring evilly at Moriarty, “You ruined our dinner.” Moriarty laughed at the little remark Sherlock had just given. “I’m sorry but I needed to make sure my partner in crime was doing okay.” His smile spread its self across his face, “I’m not your partner in crime.” Sherlock showed no emotion to the situation he was in, “But you did kill someone am I right, and I needed that guy dead anyway. So you did my dirty work, thank you.” Another waiter came over with the order Sherlock had placed. “Oh that’s sweet of you Sherly, you bought me dinner.” Moriarty blew a kiss at Sherlock, who just turned away. He got up ready to leave when Moriarty grabbed hold of his hand, “Oh don’t leave I have so many things I need to tell you, hunny.” His smile never quivered. Sherlock yanked away his hand and stormed out of the restaurant. As he was on the streets he decided to buy some food from a nearby fast food restaurant before catching a taxi home.   
As Sherlock walked into his flat he called out for Jenny. She appeared out from under his desk. “What were you doing under there?” Sherlock walked into the kitchen and started to place the food on some dirty plates. “Oh you know playing hide n’ seek with myself.” She smirked to herself, then she followed Sherlock into the kitchen. “What did you buy?” She was leaning over the table trying to see what Sherlock was doing. “I bought you some chips and a coca cola, like what you asked for.” Sherlock was facing away from her, so she looked down at the cut Moriarty had given her. She smiled. Sherlock turned around and placed the plates down on the table, then he sat down too. “Sherlock? Who was that man?” Jenny was hesitant to ask that question as she sat down. Sherlock stopped eating and looked at her, “No one you should worry about.” Then he carried on eating. Jenny frowned, she wanted to ask more questions but thought against it. She didn’t want Sherlock getting annoyed at her. She picked up a chip and nibbled it, she didn’t get hungry very quickly now a days, she was so used to living on the streets and not being able to eat very much. Sherlock noticed this and asked why she wasn’t eating very much, she explained to him that living on the streets is a bit difficult to find food so she got used to not eating much. “Well you better get into the habit, you don’t want to die of lack of food.” Sherlock smirked at her, in response she flicked a chip at him. He flinched and threw a bit of bread at her. “Hey! Stop that, god Sherlock you’re such a child!” A smile danced on her face as she ate some more chips. Sherlock smirked in response. They ate in quite after that, when they were finished Sherlock asked her about the laptop and why she was looking up learning stuff. She went bright red and replied, “Because living on the streets don’t really teach you the basics.” She got up a waddled over to the sofa, “Hey you need to help me clean this up!” Sherlock shouted after her, so she waddled back in picked up her plate, poured water on it and placed it back into the cupboard. Sherlock watched her do this in disgrace, then he did the same. They both laughed, Sherlock hadn’t realised how close he was getting to Jenny, the only thing that went through his mind was if he grew to attached that she would be his weakness. But he couldn’t kick her out, there was something he had with her that he couldn’t have with any normal human being. Jenny was staring at him as he contemplated these thoughts, “What are you thinking, Sherly?” She smiled at him but it wasn’t her sharky smile, no it was innocent. He looked at her, he couldn’t explain it to her. He felt that if he did that she would just laugh at him and for some reason that thought scared him. He didn’t like that, everything was so confusing at that moment. “Oh nothing, I was just thinking about the dead boy’s dad, he just gave himself up, didn’t even deny what he did.” That was the other thing that he couldn’t get out his head. “Strange… maybe he was forced to?” This accusation caught Sherlock of guard, this seemed to be happening a lot with Jenny now, “Why do you think that?” He tilted his head while staring at Jenny, “I don’t know, it was just a theory.” She shook it off and climbed onto the sofa, she found the remote for the TV and turned it on. This “theory” of Jenny’s really got Sherlock thinking, he thought of all the possibilities, he knew that Moriarty was part of it somehow. But he couldn’t figure out why. “You wanna join me..?” Jenny looked over at Sherlock who was standing there thinking. He lost focus of the case and went to sit down next to Jenny. “How can you watch this? It’s all so obvious!” Sherlock sighed, he was so bored. “I pretend I don’t see it all, I pretend that everything they do is surprising.” Jenny was fixated on the TV. “Why?” Sherlock hated being so confused, “Well Sherly, I feel that if I pretend that maybe that what they go through and what they do could happen to me, and that maybe I could be innocent to all the lies being told on this screen. It helps me somehow, I don’t know how, it just does.” She said this with such a straight face, Sherlock didn’t know whether to think what she just said was true or whether she was being sassy. He told her that he was going to bed and that she should turn of the TV in half an hour. Jenny replied with a lot of sass, “Whatever you say, brother.” She made sure she didn’t mention her mother, but all the same Sherlock raised an eyebrow and wondered off into his room. He pulled off his T-shirt, to find that the clothes he had given Jenny were neatly placed on his bed with a little note; it had a small drawing of Sherlock in his dressing gown, Jenny had even drawn a little note hanging out of his dressing gown’s pocket with a couple of numbers on it. Sherlock smiled at it, then he went to check on Jenny, to say thank you. But she was already in John’s old room. His smile remained, as he went back into his room, he carefully placed the tiny drawing on his bedside drawer and went to sleep.


	2. A train of Events

Jenny had been living with Sherlock for three weeks now, her leg was getting better. It was almost fully healed. But Jenny didn’t want to leave, she kept pretending that her leg was still badly wounded but every time she thought Sherlock wouldn’t see her she would just walk normally. Of course Sherlock saw that and he realised that Jenny didn’t want to leave. So he offered to teach her the basic skills in writing and reading. She was a quick learner so Sherlock didn’t get annoyed to much with her. He said that he can teach her everything he knows, but it would mean she would have to stay with him longer and well Jenny didn’t say no.  
It was evening and Sherlock had already wondered of to bed, so Jenny helped herself to his laptop. She used her new skills in spelling to look up some music, after finding the website Youtube, she was never of it. She found so many different songs, she had various different singers who she liked one of them being Pink, she really liked Pink. Especially her “Raise your glass” song. That night she was finding more songs, and being Jenny she decided to turn the music up so loud that Sherlock could hear it in his room. He had just closed his eyes when the music blasted through the flat, he sat up violently and screamed Jenny’s name. He stormed into her room and saw her dancing wildly to some pop music, but she didn’t hear him so he screamed louder at her. She took notice then; she turned round quickly and looked very shocked. She slammed the laptop’s lid down; they both stared at each other for 5 minutes. Then Jenny burst out laughing, Sherlock tried to keep a straight face but failed. He let out a small smile. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?! Some of us are trying to sleep!” But he went straight back to his angry face. Jenny didn’t reply, she didn’t want to admit why she did it. Though Sherlock kind of figured it out, the anger displayed on his face faded to sorrow, “Still having the nightmares?” He didn’t know what the nightmares consisted of but was sure that they were something from her past. Jenny frowned, she didn’t want him to feel bad for her, “Yes…” she glanced around the room, annoyed with herself for letting someone know so much about what hurts her. “Do you want me to call John over, we can watch a movie if you want?” Just as Sherlock suggested this, John stormed into the flat. He busted into Jenny’s room and stood there for a second. Then he let a small whimper, both Jenny and Sherlock looked at him in confusion. Then they both said at the same time, “Mary?” Jenny and Sherlock had gotten used to the fact that they noticed things at the same time, so it didn’t bother them too much, but it was a strange thing to hear. John had an overnight bag in his right hand; he squeezed down on the handle and nodded. Sherlock patted him on the back and said, “Don’t worry John, this happens in all relationships, I’m sure she won’t dump you this time.” He smiled a cheeky grin, John glared at him, “What do you mean this time?!” Jenny spoke up, “Well you probably want to up your act a bit, you’ve been in fights with Mary quite a few times. She might decide to let you go.” For a second John considered this but then realised that he was getting relationship advice from the most anti-social people in the world. “Did you bring any films?” Sherlock got bored of talking about John’s relationship. “No… was I supposed to?” John was a bit confused. “Well Jenny and I were planning to watch a film, seeing as none of us can sleep. So do you think you could go back to your house a get one?” Sherlock looked at John, his question was almost innocent. “Yeah sure Sherlock let me walk back into the house I kicked out of to ask for a flipping film! I’m sure Mary would be fine with that!” John spat sarcastically. Jenny raised an eyebrow and suggested that she could steal one. This made Sherlock and John turn their attention to her, they looked really shocked. Jenny shrugged and said that they would only take it for the night then they would return it the next day. But John was defiantly not going to steal, though Sherlock thought about it a bit. John was just horrified that it was even suggested. “Fine. We won’t steal anything, but what do we watch then?” Jenny crossed her arms over her chest and glared at them both. “Maybe Mrs Hudson might have something.” John wanted to do something quickly, even if that meant he would have to wake up Mrs Hudson, just to get away from them. He didn’t really understand what had happened between him and them, he felt as if he didn’t belong, he felt so awkward when he was with them, they seemed go together so well. He couldn’t compete with Jenny, she had that connection with Sherlock that he would never have. In a way it made him sad but then he remembered he had Mary, who had just kicked him out.

Jenny and Sherlock were left again, to stare at each other awkwardly. “So have you gotten any further with the smiley cases?” Jenny was intrigued with these cases that had happened while she was staying with Sherlock, because each victim was a child about the same age as her. Also they all had a smiley face carved into their left wrist, the same wrist Moriarty had carved into Jenny’s. But there was one problem pinning the blame on Moriarty… all the victims were murdered by someone they knew and they always left a massive clue meaning they were the killer. The police department had to say that the people who did this were mimicking the father who killed his son. “No they are all the same, I don’t even have to try to figure who the murderer is anymore.” Sherlock sighed, those cases were really annoying him. “Then why is your wall still dedicated to them.” Jenny had a key piece of information on all of these cases, the mark Moriarty had given her, but she didn’t want to tell Sherlock. She wasn’t sure if the mark Moriarty gave her was a clue of what her future will become or whether he was warning her about the murders of all those children. Either way she felt that telling Sherlock what she knew would just complicate things. “The murderer’s may be obvious but I have defiantly missed something, and I will figure it out.” Just as Sherlock showed how determent he was John walked in with a film, the film was Avengers Assemble. “You kind of need to watch the other Marvel films to understand the background stories of the characters but Mrs Hudson only had this one.” John walked into the living room and put the DVD on, he didn’t bother waiting for Jenny and Sherlock to sit down, he started it anyway. Jenny ran off into the toilet while calling out that she was going to the toilet, and Sherlock said that he would make coffee. “You don’t usually make coffee.” John stared at Sherlock, who just stuck his tongue out and rushed off into the kitchen. John was quite taken back by what Sherlock had just done, but he then realised how tired he was. From sitting up straight, John slowly fell to the side. In the end he was curled up of the sofa not caring what was on the TV. Sherlock walked in with two very hot coffees in his hand to find John fast asleep. There was a tiny gap where Sherlock could fit on the sofa so he sat down being rather squished, and trying not to pour steaming hot coffee on himself. He managed it but realised that John wasn’t going to wake up to take his coffee, so he sat there with two cups of coffee in each hand and not being able to move.  
Jenny had taken a while in the bathroom but once she got out she pranced into the living room. She stopped instantly when she saw Sherlock’s scowling face while juggling two cups of coffee and John slowly spreading out on the sofa. She wanted to laugh, she was on the brink of laughing her head off, but Sherlock warned her not to. He didn’t want John to get woken up. “Were am I going to sit?” Jenny whispered while giggling. “I guess you’re going to have to sit on the arm of the sofa.” Sherlock suggested as he handed Jenny one of the coffees. “I’ve never had coffee before.” She’s perched on the arm of the sofa; she brought the scorching hot coffee to her lips and sniffed it. Her face turned sour, Sherlock laughed at her. She decided to take a sip, her face crumpled up as she spewed the hot coffee everywhere. “Well you don’t like coffee.” Sherlock smirked at her as she ran into the kitchen and gulped down lots of cold water. As she dragged herself back into the living room, she confronted Sherlock for knowing that she wasn’t going to like the coffee and punched him in the arm. He grabbed his arm and scowled at her, “I didn’t know that you wouldn’t like it!” She sat back down on the arm of the sofa, so Sherlock flicked her arm. She looked down at him disappointed that a grown man was flicking a teenage girl for punching him. Sherlock slowly sipped his coffee as they watched the Avengers Assemble, “I like the bad guy… what’s his name?” Jenny slowly leaned back onto the wall behind her. “His name is Loki, I like him also. Though his reasoning for a few things are absurd.” He looked up at her to find that she had fallen asleep; he smiled and whispered to himself, “Guess it’s just me now.”  
Jenny jerked a bit, Sherlock thought that it was just the fact that she was sleeping but she let out a deafening scream which made the walls shake. John shot up, scared stiff of the noise, Sherlock had grabbed Jenny and pulled her down onto his lap and cradled her until she stopped crying. John didn’t know what to do, so he just stared. When Jenny had calmed down she pulled herself of Sherlock and sat between them. No one said a word after that. Though Sherlock did wrap his arm around Jenny, knowing she would want to sleep again, and she did. Soon after Jenny had fallen asleep, John started to fall asleep as well, he leaned on Jenny as he slept. So Sherlock was back being the only one awake. But he did fall asleep, much later though.

Loud knocking woke all of them up; it was early in the morning. John was the first to get up and open the door. Jenny stretched herself across the sofa, were John had been, and also across Sherlock, who was trying to stay conscious. Greg was at the door, he walked straight past John and addressed Sherlock, “There’s been another, and this one’s different.” This caught Sherlock’s attention, his eyes focused on Greg, “What’s new?” Greg pulled him up and told him that the victim had makeup smudged all over her face, and that there were more smiley faces. But not only on the body, also in the room she was in. This caught Jenny’s attention to, “How old was she?” Greg looked at her a bit confused, but answered her, “She was about 16, she was also homeless, so the murderer will probably a bit more of a challenge for you to find, Sherlock.” Sherlock looked over at Jenny, who was holding her wrist, “Do you want to come? You might know her.” Jenny glanced at him, and then checked the mark that Moriarty had given her; it was still there but barely noticeable. “That’s more of a reason for me to sit this one out.” Sherlock knew something was up, and he would find out, it was just difficult to deduce anything from Jenny. “What’s that on your wrist?” Sherlock peered at her wrist, this was the first time Jenny had let her guard down. “Oh I just scratched myself, I really need to cut my nails,” she let this lie sink in, hoping Sherlock would believe it. Of course he didn’t. “Do you want me to take a look at it?” Sherlock leaned over to Jenny, she had just sat up. “I don’t need you looking after me; I’m capable of taking care of myself.” She pushed him away and told him to go and investigate the crime.  
John was ready to leave with Sherlock, but Sherlock told him to stay with Jenny. “Why?” John whispered, he glanced over at Jenny, who was lying on the sofa pretending that she was a butterfly. “Don’t worry, she’s not that mad.” Sherlock smirked at John, and walked out with Greg. Jenny continued to pretend she was a butterfly, by flapping her arms and legs about. “What are you doing?” John wanted to sit down but Jenny was taking up all the room. She sat up suddenly and stared at him, “I’m contemplating the meaning of life.” Then she laid back down and sighed. John didn’t know what to do, so he sat down in his chair. “Jenny… I know this is probably not my business and well you haven’t stayed here very long, but I was wondering whether you wanted a family?” John made sure he didn’t make any eye contact with her, she sat up again and glared at him, “What do you mean, do you mean whether I want to join someone else’s family, or do you mean I want to go back to my family. Because I think I’m just fine here.” She looked really angry, she hated the whole idea about families. John realised that he should have not said anything about this but it was bothering him. “Well I was wondering whether you wanted to join mine and Mary’s?” Jenny raised an eyebrow. “Oh I see, that’s why she keeps getting angry at you, you don’t want me in your family but she thinks that I deserve someone better than Sherlock as a guardian.” Jenny blinked at him, he couldn’t get over the fact of how good she was at deducing people like Sherlock. “It’s not that I didn’t want you, I would love you to join our family, I just thought that you wouldn’t want to join.” Jenny took this information in, “You’re right, I wouldn’t want to join your family. I’m sorry to say but I enjoy being with Sherlock. He sees everything like I do, really if I had a choice I would have wanted him as a father than my parents.” She got up and walked into her room, then she reappeared with some paper and pencils. “Do you need any help with your work?” John was curious how Sherlock was teaching her, “I’m not doing work, I’m going to draw.” She sat at the table in the kitchen and started to draw. John wondered over to her and watched her draw, “You okay there?” she glared at him, as she drew a man’s face. “Who’s that?” John ignored her question. “I don’t know, just a person.” John didn’t know what to do with himself so he just sat down at the TV and watched a few shows.  
Sherlock came back to his flat after a couple of hours, to find John napping on the sofa again and Jenny covered in paint while drawing. He frowned at Jenny, “Where did you get the paint?” he walked over and checked what she was drawing, it was Moriarty. His eyes widened; the drawing of Moriarty was covered with red paint, she even drew Moriarty’s hyena smile. It seemed as if Moriarty was there staring at Sherlock, staring into his soul. “Oh I got it from Mrs Hudson.” She seemed calm but Sherlock was having a mini panic attack, “Why are you drawing Moriarty?” His voice quivered. “I don’t know, I just thought he was a quite nice looking man,” She winked at him, but then realised how much it was affecting Sherlock, her face drooped. “Sorry, I didn’t think you would have minded so much.” Sherlock shook his head and just stared at the picture. John whimpered, breaking the silence, which made Jenny and Sherlock jump. He tossed and turned on the sofa then his eyes sprang open with a gasp. He jerked upwards and snapped his head round to stare at Jenny and Sherlock, he let out a little whimper, “You two aren’t getting married are you?” His eyes turned sad as he saw Jenny raise an eyebrow. “No…What are you on?” Jenny walked over to check his temperature. “Is this why you’ve been kicked out?” Sherlock picked up the painting Jenny had drawn and stared at it. “One of the reasons.” John looked down in shame. Jenny attempted to comfort him, but soon gave up and asked Sherlock about the case with the homeless girl. Sherlock ripped his eyes away from the painting and replied, “Ah the homeless case, well I asked around and found out the girls name was Crystal, her murderer was defiantly Moriarty this time.” He placed the picture down and glanced at Jenny, who had turned extremely pale. “Did you know the girl?” Sherlock glared at her. “No.” Jenny glanced down at her wrist. Of course she knew Crystal, she was her sister.  
John woke up in his old room. He was a bit confused how he got there, but he assumed that Jenny and Sherlock had moved him for falling asleep on the sofa again and again. He then realised that he was wearing teddy bear pyjamas. “What the hell?” John made his way into the living room to find Sherlock sitting in his seat, only wearing his dressing gown, and reading the newspaper. “You read the newspaper?” John was so confused. Sherlock smiled at him, it was a sunny smile, but he didn’t answer. Jenny sauntered into the room with only her pants on and a T-shirt. John’s eyes widened at the sight of Jenny as she slid onto Sherlock’s lap. John watched in horror as Sherlock smirked at her and started to kiss her. “Wha-what the hell are you guys doing?” John didn’t know what to do, Sherlock pulled away from Jenny and replied, “Didn’t we tell you? We’re dating.” He smiled innocently and continued to kiss Jenny.  
John felt someone shaking him and faint voices calling out for him. His eyes snapped open, he was still on the sofa and he was still wearing his normal clothes. “How… how long have I been asleep?” He rubbed his eyes as Jenny poked him. He was half expecting Jenny to go and kiss Sherlock but it was just a dream. For some reason he couldn’t stop having these dreams of Jenny and Sherlock either dating or getting married, he felt as if he was becoming obsessed with Sherlock and that he couldn’t help but feel jealous of Jenny for being so close to him. “You’ve been asleep for half an hour… why are you falling asleep so much?” Jenny seemed frustrated with him. He shrugged his shoulders and sighed. “I’ve been having a lot of nightmares recently…” Sherlock was a bit bored so he suggested that they go and eat out, it was already the evening. Jenny and John agreed to go and get some food. They all clambered into ne taxi. There was so much traffic so not only were they squished together, but they also were really bored. Jenny was staring out of the taxi window, her eyes sparked when she saw a large group of girls in bright fluffy prom dresses. At first she seemed excited but then she grew sad. Sherlock saw this and asked her whether she was okay, “Yeah I’m fine…” she leant back on the seat and sighed quietly. John comforted her and told her that prom isn’t that fun. She didn’t believe him but she pretended she did. Sherlock had an idea…  
When they got to the fast food restaurant they quickly ordered food and ate in silence. As Jenny finished she took more notice of her surroundings, she glanced round the restaurant when her eyes fell upon a man sitting in the corner; Moriarty was just causally sitting there, eating some food. He caught her eye and winked at her. Sherlock noticed her staring at the corner and followed her gaze, to find no one sitting there. He glanced back at Jenny and questioned her, “What are you looking at?” She whispered, “Moriarty…” her mouth curved up into a crooked smile. Sherlock span round again, becoming extremely paranoid. “I think we should head home…” John felt the tension and wanted to leave as quick as possible. So they did leave but they decided to walk home, seeing that the traffic wasn’t going to get any better. It was really dark, but the street lamps lit it up like bright stars. As they were wondering down the streets back home, a homeless girl started calling out for a person called “Ruby”. At first no one took notice, well John was getting a bit frustrated, but then the homeless girl grabbed Jenny’s arm. They all stopped and stared at her. Jenny was glaring her down. The girl stuttered, “So-sorry I thought yo-you were someone else…” but she didn’t leave, she just stared at Jenny. For a long while they just stared at each other than the girl spoke up, “I was waiting for my friend, Ruby, we were supposed to meet each other at our usual spot at around midnight.” Jenny glared at her and replied emotionless, “Well it won’t be midnight for at least the next 5 hours.” The girl nodded, detached herself from Jenny’s arm, and ran off. Jenny carried on walking, as if nothing had happened. Sherlock and John both looked at each other in confusion and ran to catch up with Jenny. “Did you know that girl?” Sherlock questioned Jenny, “No.” Jenny kept a straight face all the way till they got to the flat, were she slumped on the sofa and turned on the TV. John asked where he could sleep, cause he wanted to stay at least another day. Sherlock suggested that he could sleep in Jenny’s room, she didn’t object, so Sherlock assumed it was fine. John nodded and made his way into Jenny’s room, well his old room; he got changed into his pyjamas and went straight to sleep. He was hoping he would be able to have a nice sleep and not dream about Jenny and Sherlock being an item. As for Jenny and Sherlock, well Sherlock joined her on the sofa but got bored quickly. He got up and started to investigate the murder of the girl called Crystal just to make sure he didn’t miss anything. He was muttering to himself not realising that Jenny was staring at him. “Can you shut up?” Jenny seemed really annoyed that day. Sherlock looked at her, confused and slightly hurt. “Sorry but I’m trying to work on a case, I don’t see you doing anything productive.” Jenny didn’t reply, she got up and started to make her way to the front door when Sherlock stopped her, “Where are you going?” He was getting quite annoyed as well. “Out, I sometimes take a midnight stroll.” She left before he could stop her again. Sherlock was contemplating for hours on whether he should follow her, but he kept making up things, thinking that she might just be having a midnight stroll like she said. He had so many things going through his head that he didn’t know how late it was getting. Jenny arrived back at the flat at around 2 o’clock in the morning. She stopped and stared at Sherlock, who was still contemplating whether to go after her, and raised an eyebrow, “Wow, you haven’t moved…”  
“Huh… I guess I haven’t… anyway, I’m going to sleep. John’s in your room at the moment.” He got up and patted Jenny on the head, she was confused on how he was not even curious were she went. But she let it go, he went off to sleep, and she fell asleep on the sofa. There are only a few nights that Jenny can sleep without having the nightmare, and it was one of those nights.  
The days went by quite quickly; Sherlock had found out that Moriarty wasn’t the killer of Crystal but that it was a friend of hers instead. There were more cases like those but they were decreasing, meaning Sherlock was getting bored more often. He had spent hour after hour finding and solving cases. Jenny, on the other hand, was getting more and more depressed about her sister, and John was getting in more and more fights with Mary, but Sherlock was so fixated on the cases, that when they decreased to a level that there was only one case per week, he started to notice the disturbance in his friends.

He got back on day, from solving a case, to stop in horror at what he saw; Jenny and John were sitting across from each other, staring aimlessly at one another. At first Sherlock didn’t notice what Jenny was doing but when he moved further into the room he saw a small knife in her hand, she was cutting marks in her skin. Blood trickled down her arm. John watched her do this, not even trying to stop her. Sherlock panicked and rushed over, yanked the knife out of her hand and threw it across the room. He didn’t notice at first but she had carved the word “Moriarty” in her arm. He cupped his hands around her face, trying to get her to focus on him. “John! Get some bandages now!” Sherlock screamed, but John was out of it, he wasn’t focused on reality. Sherlock didn’t know what to do, the only thing he could do was run into the kitchen and get the bandages. As he ran back into the living room, he gently grabbed Jenny’s arm and carefully wrapped the bandages around the wound, he didn’t know what to say, what to ask… he just hugged her. She was emotionless for a long time but snapped back to reality right when Sherlock pulled away from her. She met his gaze, her eyes filled with tears and she yanked him into a hug again. Tears poured down her face, she mumbled, “I’m scared.” Sherlock whispered back, “Of what..?” She didn’t answer; she just continued to hug him. John was still sitting on the sofa, motionless, staring into space. Jenny realised this and detached herself from Sherlock, she reached over to John and kissed his check, he didn’t react so she hugged him until he started to come back to reality. He mumbled something about Mary, then realised that he was hugging Jenny, he was going to let go but instead he held on tighter, “I’m scared…” he whispered, Jenny kissed his cheek again and replied, “I know, I know, I’m scared to.”  
Sherlock had no idea what the hell was going on, he just sat for a few minutes, watching them hugging, bewildered.  
After everyone had hugged it out and grasped reality, Sherlock suggested Jenny should go out shopping with Mary. “Just because I am female, doesn’t mean I want to go shopping, and personally I think this really not the best time!” Jenny crossed her arms over her chest. Sherlock raised an eyebrow and hinted that he was planning something and that she needed to go with Mary. She agreed to go with Mary, as Mary arrived she glanced at Sherlock, who nodded. When Mary left, with a very annoyed Jenny, Sherlock turned towards John, clapped his hands, and told him to get ready. “Ready for what?” John was confused, but Sherlock didn’t say anything, he just let out a mischievous grin.  
Jenny and Mary went to various shops, looking for dresses. “Leave John alone, he’s trying his best to please you and you just kick him down.” Jenny was frowning as May, who was checking price tags for dresses. “I’m trying to make it work, and I wouldn’t expect you to know anything about relationship.” Mary hadn’t even looked up from the price tags. Jenny scowled at her and mumbled something about relationship. “Do you like this dress?” Mary held up a purple dress, Jenny stared at it for a while the replied; “I have no idea what I’m supposed to think of it.” Mary frowned at her, “Well do you like it?” Jenny shook her head. Mary sighed and started to pull out more dresses and asked Jenny’s opinion on them, but Jenny’s opinion was always the same; she didn’t like any of them. “You’re going to have to help me out a bit! I don’t know what type of dresses you like!” Mary was getting very frustrated. Jenny smirked and wondered of in the shop, as she walked around she found a light pink dress. It was cut just above the knee; it also had puffy sleeves and a low cut top. Little frilly bits were lanced around the edges of the dress. Jenny smiled at it, Mary had caught up with her, then she turned her smile towards Mary. “That one?” Mary raised an eyebrow and the checked the price tag, she was half expecting it to cost a small fortune, but it was just low enough for Mary to be able to buy some shoes to go with it; they were also light pink with straps wrapping around to keep the shoe together. Jenny seemed very pleased with the dress and shoes; she let out a squeak when Mary brought them. After, they went to a café and Mary ordered two hot chocolates for them. Jenny took this time to talk to Mary about a situation she was in, “Mary, can I tell you something, but you can’t tell Sherlock or John.” Mary raised an eyebrow, “Why..?” Jenny sipped her drink and replied, “Well what I’m about to tell you is about my past and I think they won’t understand as well as you, seeing as your past is quite colourful.” Mary stopped drinking her drink quite suddenly and confronted Jenny, “How do you know about my past?” Jenny smirked at her and let her figure it out. “Oh you’re like Sherlock,” Mary frowned and carried on, “what do you want to tell me?” Jenny’s smirk faded and she started to explain about the cases with the children being murdered by someone they knew. She then told her about the death of the girl called Crystal, “Crystal was my sister, and I’m the reason why she’s dead.” Jenny let a little tear out but quickly wiped it away. Mary’s eyes widened and she clutched onto Jenny’s hand. “No it’s not your fault, love.” Mary didn’t really think much of it but it really affected Jenny. After the touching talk, Mary took Jenny back to her house and they both got changed into their dresses, “Aren’t you curious of why we have dresses, and why we’re wearing them?” Mary muttered while trying to fit into her dress. Jenny looked up as she tightened her dress, Mary gasped and said she looked beautiful, she thanked her and explained why she wasn’t questioning the dresses, “Well I know that you and Sherlock are planning to do some sort of party, because when we were leaving you two glanced at each other and nodded, as if it planned for a long time or something,” She took in a deep breath and continued, “and Sherlock forced me out really quickly, me and John were having a depressing moment, but I’m sure you know about that. Anyway it was quite obvious.” She shrugged at Mary’s amazed face. Then Jenny pranced around and stared to sing, very badly. Mary told her to calm down a bit, they had another hour till they could go back to the flat. So Jenny asked whether she could draw, this question caught Mary of guard, “You…draw?” Jenny smiled and said she did, but Mary didn’t have the materials she needed so Jenny just did a simple pencil drawing. Mary was curious on what she was drawing and watched her draw. Jenny drew Sherlock in a tuxedo and John as well. Then she drew herself in her dress and Mary in hers. She smiled at the end product, which took her about 40 minutes, and handed it to Mary, “A picture for you to look at and know that you don’t need to be related to someone to be family.” Jenny smiled an innocent smile, but Mary knew that it was her way of saying that she was happy where she was, even though it can get upsetting at times. Mary smiled and then checked the time; she lit up when she saw that they had 10 minutes to get to the flat, and pulled Jenny of to the car. Jenny had yanked on her shoes in the car and complained a bit that the shoes hurt, but Mary told her she would get used to it.  
They got there 15 minutes late, due to the traffic, they flat had dull lighting and there was a laptop with an animated disco ball in it. Sherlock and John were both wearing black tuxedos, Jenny let out a chuckle as she saw the furniture draped with black blankets and small snacks placed on the, now clean, kitchen table. “Is this prom?” Jenny’s smile stretched across her face, Sherlock nodded and offered his hand to her, “May I have a dance?” Jenny laughed at him, “You dance?” Sherlock frowned at her, “Yes, I’m quite good at it, why are you laughing?” Jenny giggled, “Just the image of you dancing…” she burst out laughing, “I can dance! I bet you can’t.” She gripped harder onto his hand and told him that dancing is one of her favourite things and that she used to do is a lot when she was homeless. They both started slow dancing, both judging every move they did and correcting each other. As for Mary and John, they first looked at each other awkwardly then Mary asked if he wanted to dace. He flushed bright red and agreed. They danced awkwardly, trying not to keep eye contact for too long. But after a while Mary got annoyed and leaned in to kiss him, he was quite shocked at first because they hadn’t kissed in a long time. When they pulled apart, John smiled at her and leaned in quickly for another kiss, they both giggled. Sherlock and Jenny were still dancing when Jenny tripped, because she hadn’t worn high heels before, over Sherlock and fell into Molly, who had just arrived. Jenny hadn’t met Molly, so she was a bit freaked out when Molly caught her and said hello. “Are you one of Sherlock’s friends..?” Jenny pulled herself up. She emphasised the word “friend” as she took a proper took at Molly. She was wearing a dark red dress, with a black necklace. Molly blushed, “Yes I’m a friend of Sherlock, but not in that way.” Jenny smirked, “Yeah… but I’m sure you want it to be like that…” she winked at Molly’s surprised face, she turned a bright pink shade when she glanced at Sherlock, but he wasn’t taking much notice. He pulled Jenny away and told her to behave, “Okay mum,” Jenny winked at him. She reproached Molly and shook her hand.  
The night was long; everyone was eating snacks and dancing. But at around 11 o’clock, Moriarty walked in, wearing a white tuxedo. Everyone stopped, no one said a word. Moriarty made his was across the living room to Jenny, who at this point was overly happy, and took her hand. “Care to dance with me?” He smirked at her. John reached for his phone; he dialled the police and alerted them that Moriarty was at Sherlock’s flat. Sirens blasted down the street, but Moriarty didn’t care he just carried on dancing with Jenny. Sherlock didn’t do anything, he just watched as the police stormed in and grabbed Moriarty, who didn’t stop staring at Jenny. He let out a devilish smile as he got pulled away. When he was gone Sherlock stated that it was no use taking him to court, he will just do what he did last time. Jenny was in a daze, she mumbled something about attending court for Moriarty, “No, you are not going anywhere near him.” Sherlock had a deadly serious face as he turned towards Jenny, who at that point was furious at Sherlock for trying to her not doing something. Sherlock made it very clear that Jenny is going to stay away from Moriarty. Everything got quite awkward, so John and Mary left together. Molly was just about to leave but Sherlock asked if she could stay a bit longer. “Could you help me clean up?” Sherlock started cleaning and Molly helped happily. As for Jenny, she stormed off into her room. She slammed the door and sat down in a huff. Papers were scattered all over her room, pictures of Moriarty, Sherlock and John. She went round picking them all up and placing them in a row. She ran her finger across them all and sighed, “I should leave…” she ran round her room with some plastic bags, she found stuffed in a corner, picking up things she wanted and packed them. There was a knock at the door, it was Molly, she smiled innocently at Jenny. “What are you doing?” Jenny didn’t answer, she just carried on packing. Molly figured out what she was doing, “Sherlock needs you, Jenny. I’ve seen the difference in him since you came. He cares about you Jenny.” Jenny looked up at Molly and glared, “Sherlock’s like me, we don’t care about others.” Then she carried on packing. Molly walked further into the room and picked up a picture of Sherlock, Jenny had drawn. “Well it looks like you do care,” Molly looked at Jenny sympathetically, who just stared at her, “What does it matter, if I care. Caring for someone means you have a weakness, and I don’t want a weakness. So I will leave and forget.” Jenny grabbed tightly onto her bag and opened the window but Molly quickly grabbed into her arm, “Don’t leave, he needs you Jenny. He finally found someone like him. He’s finally happy.”  
“He has John, and John’s a good person. He needs a good person, not someone as broken as him.” Jenny pulled her arm out of Molly’s grip and quickly climbed out of the window. Molly looked down at her and shouted after her, “Don’t forget him! He won’t forget you!” Jenny looked up, she almost looked sad but she ran out of sight.  
Sherlock walked into the room, “Where’s Jenny?” He asked, innocently. Molly looked into his pale green eyes, she sighed and wiped away a tear. Sherlock took a proper look around a figured out what happened. His eyes widened, “where is she? Where is she?! Molly were did she go?!” He grabbed onto Molly’s shoulders and shook her. Tears were streaming down her face, “I don’t know…” she whispered. Sherlock panicked and ran around the room, picking up the pictures Jenny had drawn, he ran to the window and called out for Jenny. Molly turned around to try and calm him down but he pushed her away. He sprinted out of the room and grabbed his phone; he dialled, as quick as possible, John’s number. The phone rang but John wasn’t picking up, Sherlock slammed his hand down on the table. He rushed down the stairs and jumped into a taxi, he called out a command and the taxi driver took him to the location. Sherlock arrived at the street he had first met Jenny and waited there. Hoping she would turn up. She was there but he couldn’t see her, she was just watching. When Sherlock started to try and call John again, she left. John picked up after the third phone call, he seemed angry; he was trying to have a meaningful conversation with Mary. “Jenny’s gone.” Sherlock whispered then hung up and turned off his phone.  
A week later Sherlock had gone through all his contacts, he even asked Mycroft, but there was no use. John had visited Sherlock often, to find him usually staring at the drawings Jenny had made of John and him. Sherlock didn’t really do anything; he either played with chemicals or went to Molly’s work and do tests on the bodies. Molly had noticed that Sherlock had gotten sadder, he barely spoke full sentences. Also he didn’t deduce people often, as if he lost interest of other humans. But after the second week he had gotten used to not having Jenny there, he had gotten into his normal routines again, but there was still something missing.  
Just as the second week had come to an end, Sherlock was lying on his sofa staring into space, when a quiet knock rang though the flat. Sherlock was quite lifeless, so he didn’t make an effort to get up and open the door, let alone call out for the person to come in. The knocking continued until John, who was staying with Sherlock to make sure he didn’t do anything stupid, came out from the bathroom to open the door. John had a newspaper in his hand, but when he opened the door, it slid out of his hands. Sherlock sat up to scold John for ruining the silence, when he gasped as Jenny walked into the flat. Sherlock jumped up and grabbed hold of Jenny, he pulled her into a hug and then yanked her back so that they were looking at each other. He looked furious and she looked slightly scared. “Why the hell did you leave?” he sat down angrily and pulled Jenny down to sit next to him. She shrugged, “I needed some space…” Sherlock glared at her, “I had the best people looking for you, and they couldn’t even find you!” Jenny smirked, “I know how to disappear.”  
“Then why did you come back?” John only managed to say that. “Well I missed having free food.” She smiled at their very annoyed faces. “You were gone for two weeks…” Sherlock straightened his hair down, while glaring at Jenny. John turned towards Sherlock and remarked sarcastically, “Yeah… two weeks is so long!” Sherlock ignored his comment and just continued to glare at Jenny. She felt quite awkward and let out a little awkward giggle. But they were not amused. “So do you guys not want me to stay, cause I can leave if you want…” Jenny looked down at her lap expecting them to kick her out. But Sherlock grabbed onto her hand and told her she’s not leaving ever again. John glanced at Sherlock, quite concerned, “That’s not creepy at all…”  
Jenny spent most of the day being taught by Sherlock, because she had missed two weeks’ worth of learning. John had contacted Mary and told her the news about Jenny coming back, and they arranged to have dinner at the flat all together. In the evening, Mary came over and brought loads of food. She cooked everything, with John’s help, and when it was finished they all ate in silence, appreciating the delicious meal. Mary was the first to break the silence, “I have a friend who has a son, I was wondering whether you want to meet him? Maybe we could have a picnic with them tomorrow?” Sherlock raised an eyebrow at Jenny, who replied, “Huh… a male… do I have to talk to it? It might say something stupid.” Sherlock snorted and choked on the water he was trying to drink. Even John let smile show itself. Mary scowled at John and Sherlock for laughing, she then addressed Jenny again, “Yes of course he’s going to speak, and we are going to tomorrow to meet up with them.” Jenny sighed and complained, “But I don’t feel like socialising with people!” Sherlock smirked and remarked, “Oh, so we don’t get a choice?” Mary glared at him and replied, “You’re not coming with us.” Sherlock was surprised, “Why not?” Jenny was also surprised, before Mary could answer, she complained, “I’m not going anywhere without Sherlock!” Mary was getting frustrated, “But you were willing to leave him for two weeks with no explanation!” She shouted. Everyone went silent; Mary clapped her hand over her mouth, shocked of what she had just said. She started to apologise but Jenny raised her hand, “I did leave him, but I have my reasons.” She then pushed her plate into the middle of the table and got up to leave. As she walked away, Sherlock glared at Mary. He stood up and rushed after Jenny. He found her sitting on her bed, staring into space. Her room had been thoroughly cleaned by John so she had thrown all her clothes everywhere to make it seem more homily for her. Sherlock pushed past some clothes and sat next to her. He awkwardly patted her on her shoulder; “You don’t have to go…” he was really bad in these situations. She shrugged and said she will go but she’s not promising that she will behave. He lot out a little giggle and said he will come with her. She thanked him, then Mary edged slowly in. “I’m so sorry Jenny.” She placed herself next to Sherlock. Jenny looked up at her and smirked, “I don’t mind,” even though she did. She felt that leaving Sherlock was a massive mistake, meaning he’s not ready.

The next day, Mary arrived early. She cooked breakfast; the smell of bacon and eggs pulled Jenny out of bed. It dragged her to the table, her hair was all over the place and her robe was hanging of her shoulders. But the hypnotic smell made her able to have a conversation. “You made food, I love you. Sherlock never makes food.” Jenny could barely keep her eyes open. Mary smiled, “well I’m glad you like my food.” Mary placed the crispy bacon and the soft eggs in front of Jenny’s drooling face. She wolfed down her breakfast as Sherlock wondered in. He also was only in his robe and his hair was also everywhere. “Food?” He rubbed his eyes as they lay upon the cooked bacon. Jenny glared at Sherlock, “Not for you.” Then she grabbed the rest of the bacon and ate it. Sherlock glared back and made himself a coffee instead. “We will be leaving in a little while, oh and I invited them to come over in the morning,” Mary smiled. Sherlock was not to happy, he scowled at her, “Wait you invited them to my flat without asking me?” Jenny was giggling at them, “Yes, I thought you wouldn’t mind to much, but you guys can’t act weird towards them, okay?” Mary’s face turned stern, Jenny laughed, “I can’t promise anything,” Sherlock agreed. “Just don’t freak them out,” Mary left them, worried, and walked over to John, “I don’t think this will work,” John placed his hands round her shoulders, “It will be fine, I’ll try to keep Sherlock away.” Mary smiled at him, “Thanks,”   
After an hour, Mary’s friend arrives with her son. Jenny and Sherlock were still in their pyjamas, John rushed over to them, “Hey guys! Why are you still in your pyjamas?” Sherlock looks up at him, “Because I’m comfortable,” John shakes his head, “Come on guys, we have guests, get dressed.” Jenny sighed, but they didn’t move. John ran over to Mary and whispered, “They’re not getting changed.” Mary glares at them, Jenny waves at her trying to smile innocently. The boy walks over to Jenny, he asked, “Why are you still in your pyjamas?” Jenny didn’t say anything. Her and Sherlock looked the boy up and down, deducing him, then looked at each other and laughed. The boy blushed and looked down at himself, “What?” Sherlock was about to tell him but Jenny stopped him, “Nothing,” Sherlock giggled, and so did Jenny. “Right you two go and get changed now,” John ordered. They both got up and walked, chuckling, into their rooms. Sherlock was the first to reappear from his room, changed, then Jenny came out in a black top and dark purple jeans. “Nice,” Sherlock complemented her, she raised an eyebrow, “Thank you… you look nice in the same suit as yesterday.” Sherlock giggles. “Stop flirting and socialize” John pushed them angrily towards the boy and his mother. The mother greeted them, “Hello, my name is Jess and this is my son Michael.” Jenny smirked and waved, “Hi Michael.” He glanced at her awkwardly, “Hi…”   
“What’s wrong?” Sherlock questioned him, he blushes, “Nothing.” Sherlock and Jenny glance at each other, smirking. “So um Jenny what school do you go to?” Jess smiled. Jenny looked at Sherlock then back at Jess, “Well I’m home schooled.” She smiled. “Oh, is um Sherlock teaching you?” Jess looked at Sherlock, who nodded. Then things got very awkward and they just stood there for a while. Mary came over and asked if everyone was okay, everyone was, so then Mary suggested that they go have the picnic. They all agreed quickly, not wanting to wait awkwardly anymore. So they made their way out of the flat. A gust of wind brushed past them, “Fudge! It’s cold, why are we having a picnic in the cold?” Jenny moaned. Mary glared at her, “Don’t you have a coat?” Jenny glanced back, “No, we never brought a coat.” Sherlock sighed and handed his coat to her. “Thanks,” She took the coat and wrapped it around her, it was way too big for her. It dragged on the floor, this frustrated Sherlock, he wanted to pick it up. But left for a while until a bit of mud attached itself to his coat. He quickly jumped at the coat and pulled it up, scaring the hell out of Jenny, “What the hell Sherlock!?” She span round, taking him with her. “You got dirt on my coat, I’m making sure you don’t get any more on it.” He blinked innocently. She scowled at him, “Please tell me next time that you’re going to attack me from behind, you really scared me.” John and Mary giggle. As for Jess and Michael, they look at them, scared.   
They finally got to the park where they were going to have their picnic, and Mary set everything up. She lay out all the food and told everyone to sit down. Jenny awkwardly sat down, the coat acted as a cushion, but Sherlock was still holding onto it so when she did sit down, she sat on his hands. “Hey! Wow! Hold up! Keep your hands to yourself!” She sprung up quickly as Sherlock pulled his hands away. “I didn’t mean to, you sat down!” he started shaking his head, then he turned to John, “What? I’m not the one who touched a sixteen year old girls butt.” John giggled. Mary glared at him, Jess and Michael both looked at each other, worried about who they just had agreed to have a picnic with. “Both of you sit down and stop fussing.” Mary ordered. Sherlock and Jenny sat down, both checking that the other one wasn’t going to do anything else weird. There wasn’t much talking, everyone was just eating. Sherlock and Jenny were sharing awkward glances, but they didn’t engage in a conversation. John was the first to break the silence; “So, Jess, what have you been up to?” Jess smiled at John, and replied, “Well me and Michael have recently moved, my husband… well he didn’t come with us, he had work somewhere else.” She smiled, then continued, “And well Michael has settled in his new school. Life’s great.” Sherlock, while nibbling on a sandwich, remarked, “Your son is not happy in his new school, he’s been bullied and as for your husband, he’s having an affair with one of his co-workers.” Jenny had been day dreaming, but also remarked, “And your son has a massive crush on a boy at school, that’s why he’s been bullied,” Jess stopped, she looked so shocked. As for Michael, he started to cry. John and Mary glared at Jenny and Sherlock, who looked at each other confused. “What..?” Jenny asked innocently. Jess hugged Michael and said that they wanted to leave. Sherlock glanced at Jenny and shrugged his shoulders.  
When the four got back to the flat, John had a massive go at them, “What the hell do you think you were doing?!” he shouted. Jenny shrugged and wondered of. Mary called out to her, “Hey get back here Jenny!” but Jenny didn’t come back. Sherlock sighed and made his way into his room. John and Mary were left standing in the middle of the room, furious at them. “Let’s just go.” Mary muttered. “No! What they did was horrible and they need to be punished!” John protested. Mary glanced at him, “But I have chocolate cake at home…” she smiled, John tried to keep a straight face but gave in, “Fine lets go.” They giggle then left. Jenny heard the door close as John and Mary walked out. She edged herself back into the living room. Sherlock also creped in. They both looked at each other, awkwardly. “So…” Jenny mumbled, Sherlock glanced around awkwardly, “So…” he repeated. Sirens screamed done the street, Sherlock perked up. Jenny smiled as Greg walking in. He looked at Sherlock then to Jenny. Sherlock’s smile spread across his lips, “Murder.” Greg sighed and muttered, “It’s the smiley killer again.” Sherlock’s smile faded, and turned into a frown. Jenny raised an eyebrow, “I thought there wasn’t a set killer of these murders, I thought the murders where imitations of the first murder..?” Sherlock glared at her, “You know fully well these aren’t just imitations, it’s definitely Moriarty,” he shook his head, then looked back at Jenny, who was smiling. “Oh you knew that! You just wanted me to say his name!” He remarked angrily. Jenny smirked, “Sorry, it’s just when you say his name…”she smiled dreamily. Sherlock stared at her in disgust. Greg looked confused, “Um…well we need you down there… so could you…” Sherlock glanced at him, he nods and grabs his coat. Jenny asks if she can come with them, Greg looked at her, “Aren’t you a bit young..?” Jenny raised an eyebrow, Sherlock glared at Greg, “She’s with me.” They then left to go to the crime scene.   
Jenny and Sherlock arrive at the crime scene. Sally glared at them from a distance and muttered to herself, “He brought the kid with him again… this has to stop!” Sherlock sauntered over to the dead girl. Jenny looked at the girl, she turned a death like shade of white. Greg asked if she was okay, “Maybe you should go home, I can get someone to drop you off.” Jenny shook her head, and stared at the body. “There’s something in her mouth,” Jenny muttered. Sherlock glanced at her worried, then turned back to the body. He pulled out some gloves from his pocket and slipped them on. Carefully, he opened the girl’s mouth and pulled out a piece of paper. “What does it say?” Greg asked as he patted Jenny’s shoulder. “ ‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Ruby please forgive me!’ Judging by the handwriting it was written before the attack.” Sherlock glanced at Greg. Jenny mumbled, “Ruby..?” Sherlock tilted his head a bit. “Did you know her?” Jenny’s eyes flickered a bit. “No… It’s just my mother loved rubies.” Sherlock didn’t know what to say, so he turned back to the body. “She was homeless, but only recently…” he went on, but Jenny had zoned out.   
After, what seemed like a minute to Jenny, Sherlock tapped her on the shoulder. “You’ve been standing there for half an hour… Do you have something to tell me?” Jenny blinked and shook her head. She yawned, “We should get back.” Sherlock nodded and called a cab. When they got back to the flat, Mycroft was sitting in Sherlock’s chair. He smiled at Sherlock, then glanced over at Jenny, “Ah I guess this is Jenny?” She stared at him, “I guess you’re Sherlock’s brother?” He smiled. “He’s been talking about me?”   
“No,” Jenny blinked. Mycroft smiled again, “Oh you’re like us… Well that’s good to hear. As much as I would love to talk to you Jenny, but I’m here to talk business.” Sherlock snorts, “And what makes you think I’ll talk business with you?!” Mycroft glares at him, “You will because it’s about Moriarty.” Jenny perked up, “What’s wrong?” Mycroft sipped a cup of coffee Mrs Hudson had made for him, “I heard about the newest death, you know the one you just investigated.” Mycroft takes another sip from his coffee. “I gather you got the letter?” Sherlock looked at him, “You knew about the letter?” Jenny eyed Mycroft. He nodded, “Yes, we got sent one a couple of days ago.” He pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to Sherlock. He reads it aloud, “ ‘Dear Rudy, I’m sorry I have to do this… Ruby, Ruby, Ruby.’” Sherlock frowned, “You got sent this?” Mycroft nodded. Jenny looked at them both, “So was the girl who died was called Ruby?” Mycroft shook his head, “No she was called Emerald, we investigated her before.” Sherlock frowned some more, “Then who is Ruby?” Jenny raises an eyebrow, “Why were you investigating her?” Mycroft glanced at her, “She was seen with Moriarty. We think she worked for him. We also think that this Ruby girl is connected to her.” Sherlock glances at Jenny, who had looked quite faint, “You okay?” She nods. Mycroft looked at her, “Do you know anyone called Ruby?” She looked back at him, “No.” She then glanced at Sherlock. He glared at Mycroft, “So what do you want?” Mycroft smiled, “I want you to investigate obviously.” He then got up and walked out. Jenny had quietly walked into her room. So when Sherlock turned around to look at Jenny, she wasn’t there. He assumed she had gone to her bedroom, so he went and checked on her. When he peered through the door way he saw that she was asleep on her bed. He smiled a bit, then walked over, tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead. He left, and sat down at his desk. He picked up the pieces of paper and analysed them. Sherlock had fallen asleep after midnight.   
In the morning someone was knocking on the door. Sherlock jerked awake and flung himself at the door. It was John, he glanced around checking for Jenny. “What is it?” Sherlock mumbled. John pushed past Sherlock, he was panicking. Sherlock got annoyed, “John! What’s wrong?” John pulled out a piece of paper and threw it at Sherlock. He opened the piece of paper and read out loud. “ ‘Check on Jenny… Make sure I haven’t taken her…’ John! What is this?” John ran into Jenny’s room. He then ran out and checked the bathroom. He spun round and stared at Sherlock, “Were is she..?” he whispered. Sherlock looked down at the piece of paper, he then glanced up at John. Something clicked in his brain, he jumped and sprinted into Jenny’s room. The bed was untouched, he ripped off the covers revealing another note. He grabbed the piece of paper, ripping it slightly. He read it out loud, John walked into the room looking very scared. “ ‘I’ve got your heart…’” He stopped and read the last bit in his head; ‘you will get a text any minute now…’ Sherlock turned and looked at John, “Go to Lestrade. Moriarty is the one who’s got her,” John looked at him, “What about you?” Sherlock pulled on his coat, “I’m going to Mycroft.” John nodded and ran off to the police department. Sherlock pulled out his phone, a message had appeared, ‘meet me at this address:’ there was an address attached to the message. Sherlock ran out of his flat and jumped into a taxi; “Take me here.” He showed the cab driver his phone, and the cab driver drove off.


End file.
